Holiday Loot Bag
This article is from 2017 and somehow outdated. Will be updated soon. Basic Information Some of the winter-themed event Creatures (mainly Troggington himself and his "minions") that will only appear during Trog Trap Events will sometimes drop Holiday Loot Bags with random winter-themed special contents. They were implemented to Creativerse for the first time with update R50 on December 13th 2017 during the Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive. How to obtain Trog Trap Events can be initiated by placing Trog Traps. Small Trog Traps can only be obtained from daily Trog Trap Login Chests during Christmas event-times. However, all Trog Traps that are still left after the event still work like they used to during the seasonal event. Small Trog Traps can be placed and will then immediately start timed winter-themed events. The specific event goals differ and are described by onscreen messages. If the announced goal is successfully reached within the set timespan, a Reward Holiday Gift Box will appear afterwards at or next to the spot that the Trog Trap had originally been placed. Reward Holiday Gift Boxes for Small Trog Trap (Tier 1) events randomly contain a few Rescued Toys, useful consumables like Food and/or Potions, uncommon materials, Excavators and/or Extractors of different kinds plus nearly always also 1 Medium Trog Trap. Medium Trog Traps can be placed to immediately start Tier 2 Trog Trap events. Tier 2 events are very similar to Small Trog Trap events, just slightly more difficult. Additional Medium Trog Traps can also optionally be bought from the Store for Coins (the Holiday Trap Pack contains 10 of these traps, the Ultimate Holiday Trap Pack contains 40 Medium Trog Traps). However, the Store will only offer these Trap Packs during Christmas event-times. Reward Holiday Gift Boxes for Medium Trog Trap events then contain even more Rescued Toys than the Reward Holiday Gift Boxes for tier 1 Trog Trap events and the same random useful stuff, just in higher numbers, as well as (randomly) often 1 Large Trog Trap. Additionally, some of the Creatures appearing during these event (mainly "Minions") might sometimes drop Holiday Loot Bags with random winter-themed special content like Snowcubes, Rescued Toys and an assortment of useful items and/or consumables. Large Trog Traps (Tier 3) can once more be placed to immediately start the most difficult winter-themed events. 10 Large Trog Traps can also be bought in the Store as parts of the Ultimate Holiday Trap Pack, but only during Christmas event-times. Reward Holiday Gift Boxes for these high(est) tier Trog Trap events contain even more Rescued Toys and the assortment of useful items in larger amounts, plus sometimes Medium Trog Traps too. Again, some of the Creatures appearing during these events (mainly Minions and Troggington the III.) will sometimes drop Holiday Loot Bags with random winter-themed special content like Snowcubes, Rescued Toys and an assortment of useful items and/or consumables. Usual Content of Holiday Loot Bags Holiday Loot Bags can randomly contain: * up to 2 Rescued Toys, but occasionally none at all, * very often 1-3 Snowcubes (useful for Trog Trap Events), * 1-2 Basic Health Potions, * 1, very rarely 2 Advanced Health Potion/s, * 1-2 Speed Potions, * 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions, * 1-2 Freeze Resistance Potions, * 1-2 Fire Bombs, * 1-2 Freeze Bombs, * 1-2 Force Bombs, * 1-2 Stun Bombs, * 1-2 Gingerbread Loaves (can be crafted without requiring a recipe at a Cooking Station from Wheat and Molasses after choosing the recipe for all types of Bread), * 1-2 Basic Extractors, * 1-2 Advanced Extractors, * 1-2 Basic Excavators, * 1-2 Basic Excavators, * 1-2 Advanced Excavators, * 1-2 Super Excavators, * 1-2 Questionable Jerkys, * 1-2 Blizzard Chizzard Eggs, * 1-2 Gingerbread Loaves, * 1-2 Frigid Pies, * 1-2 Frigid Sandwiches, * 1-2 Frigid Soups, * 1-2 Arctek Lanterns, * 1-2 Grand Arctek Lanterns * 1-2 Crystal Shards, * 1-2 Infused Crystals, and the like Trading in Rescued Toys As long as an Christmas event is ongoing (like the last one has from December 13th 2017 to January 10th 2018), several Elfis will randomly spawn on a pile of presents during day and night on blocks of Snow and Ice, rarely also on other types of blocks that have been placed on top of Snow or Ice blocks. Players are able to find Elfis by following the green Leafi symbol on their compass that pops up whenever an Elfi appears within a certain distance. By travelling the land especially in cold Biomes like frozen Oceans, Taigas, snow-covered Tundras or Mountains, players can make more Elfis spawn. Players can "activate" Elfis just like Pets, Storage Chests, Crafting Stations, Doors etc. by pointing the cursor at them, clicking their right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). Players can then trade in their Rescued Toy for a number of Christmas-themed rare (tradeable) Recipes and/or Christmas-themed items. Among the many tradeable items you can find rare Jingle Juice and Blizzard Potions - these two potions can not be crafted, they can only be collected by trading them from Elfis that appear during Christmas event-times, just like Bat Juice and Marigold Potions could only be traded from The Great Pumpkirus and Pumpkiru Jr.s during Halloween event-times.Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Animal Loot